lpspopularfandomcom-20200222-history
Love in Danger
Love in Danger is the seventh episode in the second season of LPS: Popular, and the 24th episode overall. It aired on September 14, 2013. Synopsis It only takes one wrong move to lose everything, and Savannah Reed may have done just that. Intentions aside, the evidence is certainly not in her favor. Will she be able to salvage her reputation? Unknown... but if not, not even her knight in a shining convertible will be able to save her from the clutches of a conniving cat. Ding, dong. The witch is alive... and she has a target painted on Savannah's forehead A word for the wise: not even your boyfriend can save you from what lurks in the shadows. Detailed Plot Summary The episode starts where the second-last scene of the last episode left off. Brooke gets up from the floor, bleeding profusely and whining. Savannah whimpers at the sight of her bloody face and tells Brooke she will get help. Brooke spits in Savannah's face, calls her a bitch, and runs away screaming that Savannah tried to kill her. She collapses in a hallway full of students, who scream and speculate about what happened. The screen fades to black and a teacher can be heard and an ambulance comes. At home, Savannah is chastised by her parents, who are disappointed in her for participating in violence. Savannah's dad informs her that she has been suspended from the school. Her mother exclaims that she has gotten off the phone with Brooke's mother, who is threatening to press assault charges and accusing Savannah of pet theft. Savannah tries desperately to explain her side of the story, but to no avail. After the revelation that Mimi really does belong to Brooke, Savannah's mother tells Savannah she must return Mimi to Brooke. Savannah panics and tries to argue that Mimi was abused. While Savannah's mother softens, her father remains cold and angry. He orders Savannah to give the cricket back to Brooke and provide her with an in-person apology. Frustrated and heartbroken, Savannah storms off to her room, followed by her loyal cricket. Brooke is shown in the hospital, covered in bandages and crying in pain from her injuries. Her mother is tending to her at her bedside. Brooke claims to remember nothing about what happened, but tearfully says that she wishes she had her cricket back. Her mother tells that she will take care of things, and that Savannah will pay for what she did. When Mrs. Hayes leaves to answer her ringing phone, Brooke gets up, seemingly uninjured. She calls to Rachel and Alicia, who have been hiding in the adjacent washroom. It is assumed that Rachel's worry for Brooke's safety made her forget the animosity between them. After the two embrace and make up, Rachel expresses that she was wrong about Savannah. Brooke tells her friends about her plans for revenge on Savannah. A dejected Savannah lies on her bed and is prodded by a concerned Mimi. Savannah gets up, tells Mimi they need to leave, but hears the sound of a car outside. After peering out the window and realizing it is her boyfriend, Sage, Savannah grabs Mimi and jumps down from the window. Savannah and Sage embrace and kiss. Sage expresses his worry for Savannah and his continued loyalty to her. He asks if she would like to go for a drive so she can explain what happened and school. Savannah agrees, and they both drive away in Sage's shiny convertible. The scene fades to a forest where Savannah and Sage are kissing passionately on the hood of his car, giggling and clearly in love. Savannah laughs and breaks away from their kiss, expressing how perfect the moment is. Sage agrees and they kiss again. Within a few moments they are interrupted by the sound of rustling bushes. They break away from each other, panicked, but conclude that the noise must have been made by a wild bug. Sage tries to continue where they left off, but Savannah expresses her concern that Sage only likes her for her looks. Sage assures her this isn't true, expresses that he really ''really ''likes her, and they start to kiss again. They are interrupted rustling bushes, and Mimi the cricket barks in alert. Sage goes to investigate, followed by Savannah and Mimi. He tells Savannah to stay put and that he will protect her. Savannah, holding Mimi, panics while Sage advances towards the bushes. Sage finally steps into the bushes and yells. Savannah screams, Mimi squeals, and a deep growling noise ensues. Trivia *Mr. Reed makes an appearance for the first time in around 15 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes